confrontation
by DearAlexis
Summary: *New Moon* Edward comes home hoping no one is there, but Alice is waiting for Jasper. Edward confronts Alice.


**Greetings:)**

I wrote this at school, in math. yay! Anyway this takes place in New Moon after the Cullens left Forks.

**Enjoy.**

**love, Alexis**

The house was unusually still, quiet, but not at peace. The music that once filled the room was silenced, dust collected on the ivory keys of Edward's piano. The house was empty, which wasn't very uncommon, with everyone trying to go "their own way" which I can simplify to, trying to forget the past; I gave up on that, I'v been restless the past three months, in the middle of my own chaos. Jasper and Carlisle are at school, Emmett and Rose went on another of their honeymoons, and Edward just stopped coming home for days on end. Of course, It got lonesome but It gave me time to think. The windowsill had become a regular place for me to reminisce, to reflect on the future and question the past.

I constantly see her, drowning in her misery, and the worst part is, I cant do anything about it. The accident at Bella's birthday, was no ones fault but mine, I should of been watching, I should of been watching over Jasper like he watch's me. I felt I was in as much pain as Edward or Bella, the fact that I let this happen, It haunts me, It follows me, everywhere I go, anything I do, I can't shake it.

Suddenly keys rattled in the door, "Edward?", I whispered. The rattling stopped and then sigh from the other side of the door followed a long silence. The door opened reveling a very worn Edward Cullen, all of my pangs of conscience hit me. Edward looked at me with his own guilt,

"Alice", he reproached, this only made me feel worse. Tears that would never fall stung in my eyes, Edward was in front of me in a second. He knelled to be at my eye level, "don't you ever blame yourself for what happened that night", he said

"It wasn't your fault". I saw what he wanted to say next, he quickly regretted it.

"But don't you dare blame Jasper", I almost yelled.

He moved swiftly to the piano, I knew what he still wanted to say, but he wanted to talk. Edward sat on the bench and gestured me to sit next to him. He started to play, I just watched, and we spoke without speaking. I didn't need Jasper's empathy to feel what Edward felt, I felt his emotions through the music. I sat and I listened, I think thats all he wanted, but I don't think he understood what I was trying to tell him though.

After he finished he just looked down on the piano keys, and never looked at me in the eyes.

"Edwar-", I began.

"No, no Alice don't you even question me on what I did", he raised his voice.

"Im not a child! You have no idea what I see of her, she suffers as much as you do, everyday!"

I already knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You promised not to look at her future!", he yelled

"I just can turn off my visions Edward! You, out of all people! I think you would know that best."

"You need to try at least!", he moved closer.

"Oh, yes! because I love to see Bella like that!", I yelled back.

The exact moment Edward took an other step forward Jasper came through the door, "You make It so complicated!", Edward continued to yell.

At that moment Jasper was in front of me, I touched his arm I needed him to know not to do something drastic.

"I make things complicated!?, Edward, you left your soul mate! You left the one person you ever loved!"

He looked infuriated, "Alice I swear to god, I will -" he was cut off by Jasper, "She's just trying to make a point, now back up Edward and get a hold of yourself" he shouted.

"You could of made a point before Jasper attacked Bella, Alice!", Edward screamed, at that moment I saw his face drop as he realized what he said. I felt like everything came crashing down. "Alice, Im so sor-, I didn't mean that."

He reached out, Jasper growled moving in front of me protectively, which I was thankful for. I couldn't talk to Edward anymore.

He moved out the open door and slammed it shut, the house shook.

I slid to the floor, Jasper followed, his arms wrapped around me. "Alice, I want you to say what Edward just said" I whispered, " You could of made a point before Jasper attacked Bella?" I was lost. "It was me Alice, all me. Its not your job to watch my every move."

I sobbed softly, trying to be quiet.

He held me tighter, "What If can promise you things will work themselves out Alice" he breathed.

"how?"

He was silent and I felt a kiss on my forehead, and we both looked out the window to face the dark sky. We sat pondering the future, trying to forget the past.

**Anyone who reviews gets a hug :)**


End file.
